


Wild Instincts

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: Omniverse [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Hollow Knight (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Broken TARDIS, Dreamscapes, Embedded Images, Mentioned The Doctor's TARDIS, Multi, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Slice of Life, Strained Friendships, Stranded, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The TARDIS Team became stranded in the 21st century Earth, with the help with the Doctor's friend Wolsey, Him and Kass take refuge in an Apartment Complex as Steven returns back to Beach City.With their new Status Quo, strange occurrences follow them where ever they go, and the Doctor’s obscured past prey deep into his Hearts.Trying to find ways to resume traveling, the Doctor calls in favors, Kass financially helps out. Wolsey and Steven become aware of the Doctor and Kass segregation from the rest of the residents and it doesn't help that something seems to get in the Complex.
Series: Doctor Who: Omniverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739095
Kudos: 4





	1. Steven Universe and the Stranded Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is heavily inspired by Episode 1 - Lost Property written by Matt Fitton that is part of the Eighth Doctor Adventures - Stranded 1

**I**

The thing about Diners, it is a place to get a piece of tranquility, and sometimes to get away and just think.

Steven slumps back against the red leather chair with his pink jacket by his side. With his arms folded in front of his chest, he watches the rain hitting against the large view window, next to him is Kass, a dark-skinned young woman looks down at the plain smooth table in a deep trance of thought. On the opposite side is the Doctor who just drawing around the table with his finger.

There was nothing but the sound of muffled rain and the gentle playing on the radio. Kass sighs in the sound of impatience.

“Alright, is this what we gonna be doing all the time,” Kass said, it draws in both the Doctor’s and Steven’s attention, he quickly looks at the Doctor and sees the defeat that is writing all over his face, he looks down again but this time for a brief moment then back at his female companion.

“I just want to have a recollection of what just happened.” The Doctor spoke. Steven looks back at the window looking back at the rain making streaks of water on the window. “Everything was going by too quick, this just being the way of getting our bearings.”

“I don’t care about any of that, I’m more concerned with the TARDIS.”

The Doctor looks back down at the Table and continues moving his finger around it. “She used every ounce of her energy to escape from something that was coming after all of us including the TARDIS, with no controls and navigation, her instincts brought us to her secondary home which is Earth.”

“The Control Room was like collapsing all around us.”Steven started but didn’t take his eyes away from the window, he paused his on his thought as it seems to be leading to something dreadful. He slowly turns his towards the Doctor. “Did the TARDIS died?”

“Retreated.” The Doctor corrected, but there seems to be reassurance in it. “She might be an Old Girl, but she is very resilient.”

“So what now?” Kass asked. “Without the TARDIS, we have nowhere to stay.”

“You guys can stay over at my place back on Beach City, I can get somebody to come where we are,” Steven said, before he could reach to his jacket pocket, he saw a glimpse of discomfort on the Doctor’s face. “You can’t be- things have been different!”

“I do believe that.” The Doctor said. “It’s more about me than them.”

The sound of bells rang as the entrance door, the Doctor pears of the other vacant seats and spots one person he never thought of seeing any soon.

“I can’t believe it.” The Doctor said softly. Kass and Steven twist their head behind to see what the Doctor is looking at.

“Wait is that-?” Steven started.

“Wolsey!” Kass finishes.

Steven quickly turns his head towards his friend. The Person that entered in the Diner, turns his head towards their direction, he shoots them with a light gleeful smile.

“Well, well, well, I never expected to see a group of familiar lovely faces here.” Wolsey said as he walks towards them “quite the coincidence I say.”

“When it comes to you, Wolsey, there is no such thing as coincidences.” The Doctor commented.

Wolsey turns his full attention to his old friend. “Doctor! Oh how wonderful to see you again, it’s been so long.”

“I will agree with that.”

“It seems that you have changed your appearance as well.” Wolsey reaches out his hand and gently places the side of his fingers underneath the Doctor’s chin. “I like it, the youth is the perfect display of your quicksilver characteristics.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere.” The Doctor said.

Wolsey lets out some soft chuckles as he pulls his hand away. “That be sure, but I couldn’t help but shake off the feeling.”

He paused on his sentence as he gently looks at the Doctor’s Companions, He sits next to the Doctor and the high senses he decides to have his arm around the Doctor’s shoulders for comfort. “The atmosphere doesn’t seem very lively, I hope not the rain.”

“The TARDIS is gone,” Kass said quickly, which silenced Wolsey for a brief moment, he quickly looked at his old friend.

“What does she mean by that?” Wolsey asked the Doctor.

“The TARDIS is nothing but an exterior shell.” The Doctor softly replied.

“And they have nowhere to go,” Steven added.

“Oh, you poor beings,” Wolsey said in a saddening tone. Kass notices him tightening his embrace with the Doctor as he just looking down at the table. “I do have an offering.”

It got both Kass and the Doctor’s attention but the Doctor’s is more of puzzlement than interest.

“What kind of offering?” Kass asked.

Wolsey's excitement seems to rise. “Well, I have become a Landlord of a complex.”

The Doctor immediately turns his head to his stocky friend, Wolsey quickly notices the Doctor pulling a face. “You? A Landlord?”

Wolsey just shoots him another gleeful smile.

“We have no choice, Doctor.” Kass pointed out.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute.” The Doctor interjects. “I got a house in London, you can take us there.”

Wolsey lets out a sharp inhale. “See about that…” He leans closer to the Doctor and whispers into his ear, the Doctor’s face went saddening as if the whole world around just came crashing down as he gently plants his forehead to the table. “Now what’s different about mines, Doctor, is that I’m using it as like a sanctuary.”

The Doctor lifts his head and directly looks at his companion. “Kass?”

“I don’t see why not, we need somewhere to stay.” She said.

“Steven?”

“Umm..” He rubs the back of his head. “I just live back with the Gems.”

The Doctor nods in the way to show that he understands for Steven’s choice.

“Then it’s settled!” Wolsey said excitedly. “It will be ready as soon as possible.”

Kass looks at the Doctor, feeling quite bad for him as he just still has the dreary look on his face. “Oh come on now, Doctor, we can’t just hang out here forever, but a place to stay we can now focus on trying to get the TARDIS back, I mean, How bad can it be?”

**II**

Steven stands out in the balcony of his home, watching the ocean in the waking morning, seeing the sun shines at the horizon with the waving water glisten and shines brightly from the light.

“You’re up early.”A voice came from behind him, Steven turns around and see Amethyst s standing in the entrance between his room and the Balcony. “It’s only a Saturday.”

Steven smiles softly. “I know, I guess it couldn’t be helped.” Amethyst walks beside him and leans against the rails. “I just realized how things to happen a lot from for the past almost two weeks since returned to Earth. Dismantling the Gem Empire, the whole thing with Spinel and now creating Little Homeworld.

“As once the Doctor solves his TARDIS issues, I guess you will be heading right back into space,” Amethyst said.

Steven slams his hand against his face following with a groan.”Oh man, I forgot all about that! It has been days I last have seen them!”

“Surely it will be fine,” Amethyst reassures Steven. “I mean as much you know about the Doctor; how easily distracted he tends to be.”

“What about Kass?”

Amethyst had to think on that, she grabs hold of her chin with her index finger and thumb as she looks up, leaving the silence wedging between them. She looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. “Free-spirited?”

“Hmmm… I should call Wolsey.” Steven said as he pulled out his phone before he could even dial, a flash of light following a puff of colorful smoke came behind him.

“Steven my boy!” Wolsey exclaimed joyfully.

Steven sighs as he turns around to face Wolsey. “At lease let me dial a number on the screen of my phone.”

Wolsey chuckles heartily as he blushes and rubs the back of his hair with his gloved hand.

“Sup, Wols!” Amethyst said with her usual lay back tone with two of her fingers out.

Wolsey smiles and waves at her. “Well then, we will be on our way?”

“Just like that?”

“You considered paying a visit.” Wolsey raised both of his hands by his.

“I-I know, but it seems to be going by a bit too quickly.”

“I’m a busy man.”

Amethyst moves right next to Steven and leans against him. “I think it will be best to get Steven out of the house quickly before he changes his mind.

“Amethyst!” Steven sounded rather offensive.

“Would you like to come along?” Wolsey asked.

“Nah,” Amethyst replied. “I don’t want to take away his fun,” She stands up straight. “But tell the Doctor and especially Kass I said hello.”

“Ah.” Steven sounded rather disappointed. “Will do though.”

**III**

The drawer of the cash register opens, Kass reaches in to grab a couple of dollar bills along with some cents.

“Here’s your chance.” She said, handing the money to the customer and kindly takes it, Kass close the drawer of the Cash Register. “Have a nice day!”

Kass watches the customer walks out of the shop, next she lets out loud groan as slumbering against the counter. The weeks have been taking a toll on her, being stuck on be a financial supporter, it never accrued to her mind that she will do something like this.

“Hey! No sleeping on the job!”

Kass quickly lifts herself up and turns behind which the voice came from to only see one of Kass’s coworkers, Andy; the more lay back type who tends to poke fun at her.

Kass sighs. “Oh whatever, you!” she slumbers back down.

Andy chuckles lightly as he walks towards the checkout counter. “What got you all down?”

Kass turns her head to Andy. “Doing this, all the single time. Does it just gets, I don’t know, tiring?”

”I know how you feel, Kass.” Andy said. ”But that’s how life is, we work, we eat and then we sleep.”

”Well, that's not me, especially where I'm from.” Kass said.

Andy began tapping against the counter with his index finger. ”You just need to get out there, see the world, I get that, for me.”

Kass lifted her head up off the counter, she removed her glasses and covered her face with her hand. ”I see where this is going.”

”I might not be able to show you the world, but I can show you what this city can offer.”

Kass let the gravity pull her hand away from her face down back to the surface of the counter then next face her full attention to her coworker. “Look, Andy, you are a decent guy, but…” She leans in closer and whispers. “I’m into the lesser faint of heart.”

“If that’s the kind you are looking for,” Andy said, trying to make himself sound very convincing. “I can be a tough cookie, to the point you can’t even break it in half.”

Kass gently scratches one side of her temples with the tips of her fingers, rather fascinated that Men in this time period before she as even born, can be so dedicated.

“I will show you!” Andy started walking backward away from the checkout area. “You will see.”

Kass looks at the watch on her wrist, seeing the time is striking to eight o’clock and knowing that her shift doesn’t end till two. She sighs and thought that this is going to be a very long day.

**IV**

A tall wooden blue box with signs say police stood on one side between a road and a sidewalk, no one around the vicinity knows where this object came from, but most think it as an art piece reminiscing the times that Police boxes used to be around and possibly the appearance difference when it comes between the United States and the United Kingdom.

Steven and Wolsey walk up towards the Blue box, Wolsey stops at his tracks as he watches Steven still taking steps closer to the Tall Box. He smiles at it but happiness is not the emotion he is feeling. Steven is able to feel the TARDIS’s presence with his powers that he heritage from his gen side. He closes his eyes in the way of Denial for a brief moment then opens them, he reaches out his hand towards one edge of the Blue Box. Just by the slight touch on the wooden texture of the edge of the object, it made Steven’s heart sank deep in his chest, inspecting to feel the faint vibration the TARDIS tends to give off.

Steven sighs as he drops his hands to his pink jacket pocket. “Of course not.” He said under his breath. He turns back towards Wolsey who has his arms crossed and gives Steven the sympathetic look. “Is it weird that I missed the TARDIS?”

Wolsey shakes his head lightly in response. “Despite being the Doctor’s ship, the TARDIS is just the friend you never realized until something like this occurred.”

“How is the Doctor?”

“Deep down devastated, but hope what is currently driving him on, a bit too much really.”

“I see.” Steven acknowledged. “I would like to see where Kass and the Doctor resides.”

Wolsey smiles with a bit of excitement. “Well then, Mr. Universe, I will take you to the humble abode to as many humans can reside.”

Steven gives out a light chuckle. “Very wordy say of an Apartment Complex.”

**V**

“Oh, this is not good!”

Seth McGraw watches a water leak being sprayed from underneath the sink, he has been placing towels and smaller cloths on the surface underneath of the sink and the floor around it.

“Wolsey is somehow not in his office.” James Montague rushes into the Kitchen.

“What about Doctor Smith?”

“Not answering.”

“Damn it! Well, times to take matters into your own hands, eh?” Seth rolled up his sleeves of the white dress shirt and dove into the mishaps. “You only live once, right?” James quickly came up with an Idea.

“You try to do all that, I’m gonna hunt down Mr. Attorie!” James rushed out of the kitchen.

Selena Montague watches her uncle dashed out of Seth’s apartment directly down the hall, she shrugs it off as a typical thing. A dark figure looms behind her with the red glowing eyes.

“I see that this place his still not in order.”

Selena lets out a sigh and said without making eye contact, “Is it wise for you to just show up to where you can be seen by anyone, Grimm?”

He chuckles with a low soothing voice but still can send shivers down one's spine by the devilish impression. “We seem to be the only one here, other than I just saw James running like his pants are on fire.”

“Of course you will say something like that,” Selena commented. “Do you have a child to take care of?”

“With Ghost, so it gives me time to watch what's happening,” Grimm explained.

“Well good to know that you’re being entertained by all of this.” Selena crossed her arms.

Grimm moves next to her to the point that she can see him by her Peripheral vision. “Is something bothering you, my dear child?”

“Let’s not hang in this hall longer than we should be.” Selena opens the door beside her to her and her uncle’s apartment, as both of them enters in following with the door closing, Selena directly sits on the couch with her legs crossed, Grimm studies the look on her face, he sees a deep thought trance.

"May I ask what you are thinking?" Grimm asked.

"It's just that, I can't help to shake off this strange feeling from this Doctor Smith." She replied.

Grimm smiles and lets out a small huff. "You and the Wyrm seem to share the same Intuition." Selena turns her head to one side slightly. "I did come here because the Pale Wyrm grew suspicions with this Doctor Smith."

"I guess Mr. Attorie is still being ruled out," Selena stated. "What about the girl? Kass?"

"He got nothing from her, but still be on the watch since she did come along with Mr. Smith."

**VI**

James running down one sidewalk quickly scans in front and on the other side of the road one at a time, he soon spots Wolsey along with Steven with him, James began yelling out Wolsey’s name, easily managed to get his attention.

"Oh, hello there James!" Wolsey excitedly greeting him as finally got close to both Steven and Wolsey. "What seems to be the rush?"

"Seth... having... plumage issues," James speaks between breaths. "We been trying to get you but somehow, you were not in your office."

Steven sees Wolsey's expression quickly changed from happiness to be horrified, next he sees him reach his gloved hand to one of his pockets leading to withdraw with a mobile phone, he looks at the lock screen for a brief moment, he looks right back up to his Tenant. "Is Doctor Smith even there?"

James simply replied by shaking his head. Wolsey groans in frustration, it rather shocked Steven as he never has seen Wolsey express negative emotions even to the point that he considered not being Wolsey's nature.

"Right then we must make haste."

Seth clambered out of underneath the sink with his face and the front part of his shirt drenched from the water. “Well, this surely is not going as good.”

He soon hears footsteps, multiple of them coming from behind, he twists his head to see the Landlord. "Ah, Mr. Attorie!"

"Oh my goodness!" Wolsey exclaimed in shock. "Mr. McGraw, I really apologies for this predicament."

"Ah, it's all cool." He rubs the back of his head through his long dirty blond hair, he watches Wolsey rolls up his sleeves, the first thing that came into Seth's mind that his Landlord is packing in those arms.

"I'm going to have some serious talk with, Dr, Smith, I will make sure of that." Wolsey gets underneath the Sink. "That's Steven, by the way, he's a friend of my friend."

Seth turns his attention to the young teenager. "Sup my young dude! Seth McGraw"

Steven smiles softly and greeted back. "Steven Universe."

"Nice name, Steven. Are you also a resident here?"

Steven gently shakes his head, "No, I'm just visiting, seeing a friend, rather two actually, Kass and the Doctor.”

Seth looked rather surprised. ”Oh! You know Kass and I take it Dr. Smith.” He smiles, ”Very small world.”

”Small indeed.” Wolsey commented, still being under the sink.

”Sorry to say that, neither of them is here. Kass is at work and Dr. Smith, well...”

"Ah, I see," Steven said. "Wait a minute, Kass is at what?"

”There we go.” Wolsey announced the flowing of the water had finally stopped seeping through the cabinet underneath the sink, Wolsey began to clamber out, his long jet black hair and both of his arms. "Seems to be a working order, but just to be sure."

Wolsey reaches out his hand towards one of the levers of the faucet as he uses his other arm in trying his best to shield his face. His hand softly grab hold of one the levers, Wolsey crowds even more as he carefully and steadily twist the lever, water gently flows out of the faucet. Wolsey relaxed with a relieving sigh. "Ah see.."

The sound of violent spurts startled all three, they see the entirety of the kitchen sink is wet like the faucet just vomit. Wolsey reaches the lever quickly and turns it off. "It seems that it still needs some work."


	2. Doctor Who and the Clockwork Box

James sluggers back into his own apartment, His niece watches him covering his face with both of his hands.

“Seems to be a rough day isn’t it?” His niece spoke.

James groans, “I just wanted this day to just be over with now, I swear I will just hibernate through the rest of this day, probably this weekend." He saw a glimpse of Grimm standing on the opposite spot where Selena is. "Oh, hey there Grimm." He continues walking past the living room right to the small hallway, he stopped on his steps by the halfway point as his brain started to fully process, James, turns around and walks right back to make sure what he sees was not his perception playing tricks with him. 

James saw Grimm once again, seeing the tall cloaked figure grins and waved his hand at him, James turned back to his niece. "Please tell me that this is just a visit.'

Selena folded her lips and tapped on the arm of the sofa beside her with the tips of her fingers.

"Surely it should be around here," Wolsey said as he rummages through his office in the search for something.

"So, a lot of things seem to happen when I wasn't around," Steven spoke while watching the alien landlord scuttering around the place. 

“I guess you can say that," Wolsey said in the middle of his search. "Kass is currently at work, Oo!" He stops and looks at the watch on his wrist, "Her shift is coming to an end as well." He resumes. 

"I can't get over with that. Kass got herself a Job. It's not like her."

"It was not an easy decision for here, ah-ha." Wolsey finds what he has been looking for, Steven continues to watch him, reaching towards something, He then withdraws his arm back with his hand gripped on the handle of a toolbox, and turns his full front view to Steven with a triumphal smile on his face.

"Wait, you're a pan-dimensional being. Why do you need a toolbox?" 

Wolsey's grin dissipates. "I can't integrate along with humans?"

Steven quickly reassured. “Oh no, it’s just I never met an alien that is so...content of residing along with the Humans." 

Wolsey cocked his head to one side slightly. "What about the Crystal Gems?"

Steven shifts his eyes to one side. "Oh, they have their moments." 

" Know what you mean." Wolsey reach his hand and pressed it gently against on top of Steven's head. "As I'm dealing with that sort of thing myself."

"The Doctor?" Steven implied.

"Heh, We know him too well."

The other part of the City there resides a small shop, a thrift store, to be. Inside there is a hidden level below the main shop floor, a hoard of a Hylasian, gathering that seems to be of interest. "Here you go Doctor, there might be something useful."

Ash, the Hylasian places a carrier filled with various technology on top of the table where the Doctor is standing. "Thank you, Ash." He began digging in the carrier. 

"Hmm, this kind of year seems to be a lean period, where you're concerned." Said Ash.

"You're telling me." The Doctor softly spoke without making eye contact with the Hylasian. Ash watches the Doctor rummage through it.

"Most of it is rather called tourist souvenirs. Not much practical value I'm guessing." 

"You're right, generally that this is much of your place of sanction but you don't mind me using it for safekeeping, I usually disable anything that could be dangerous, but I'm sure there is something that can be found useful." The Doctor rummages around more intensely.

"Oh, it's a bit hurt that it took you so long." Ash's antennas bend downward slightly.

"I normally have other friends I can call upon for resources." The Doctor replied. 

"ooh, UNIT seems to have their own problems I've heard." Said Ash. "Defunded, the rumors say. Haven't seen any hair for months."

"In the future." The Doctor held up his index finger for a brief moment. "I really should be thinking about leaving myself a spare Sonic Screwdriver,"

"You could always build one," Ash suggested.

"I could, but raw materials are not too relatively available, although... ah ha." The Doctor pulls out one tool that resembles something that he is looking for but to his disappointment, it's not what he thought it is. "Oh, false alarm." He tossed the instrument to the table following with sounds of metallic clanging against the table. "I guess it's just temporarily irresponsible to leave myself a Sonic Screwdriver, escape and leave myself a Sonic Screwdriver."

Ash chuckles lightly. "Oh the bootstrap paradox, I take it, don't know where it might lead." He shifts his attention to the tool on the table. "Is that an actual tire gauge? May I..." Ash reaches his hand with claw-like fingers to the tool and grabs it and began to examine it. "Mmm, the valves a bit dodgy, but it might be in some use." He keeps in his hands. "so go on then tell me, what took you over a few weeks to see me?"

The Doctor stops rummaging through the carrier and has his full attention to the humanoid moth, he shifts the carrier to the side and leans against the table with both of his hands pressed together. "Kass mentioned it. Remember the Pirates?"

Ash shudders with his mass of fur stands out of all fright. "Oh, how could I forget"

"She has to remind me." The Doctor said. "since without my TARDIS, my mind has been fuzzy, very hard to concentrate and plus the other concerns."

"Ah, the Complex."

"Yes, the Complex." The Doctor confirms.

"Your Gallifreyan Senses be on the fritz?" Ash asked in jest.

”That’s just the thing, I thought that without the TARDIS, not only my memory but I felt like my Instincts have gone wild, and it always happens ever since we first stepped into that place."

"I'm gonna see if there's anything else that can be useful." Ash walked away from the table to one of the shelves and started searching through them.

"Wolsey even told me about my house back in London, my poor house, sectioned into flats." The Doctor despaired.

"That's the way of modern living, that's what I have learned. You could have your Samaritan friend-"

The Doctor immediately cuts Ash's sentence. "I can't change my own history."

"Ah, Time Lord shenanigans." Ash chuckles nervously as his antennas drop a bit. "Better you than me." His feathery antennas raised up. "Oo, hang on, I think I might have found something." 

The Doctor looks up as he stops his search and sees the Hylasian walks right back towards, he comes interested to see what Ash is holding in his hands, he placed on the table. "Ooo, what is it?"

"I don't know," Ash replied, watching the Doctor begin to examine the cubic device. "It was actually your friend who sent it in but didn't bother to tell me where it came from."

"Hmm." The Doctor noticed the more he scrutinizes the device, he starts to hear ticking like a clock and the grinding of gears. 

"It's kinda like those Chinese Puzzle boxes I looked up once," Ash commented in fascination to the point that he rests his head on top of the table, staring at it with more Intense. 

"It could be possible this is where they get their idea." The Doctor said, once he twists one part of the box, he immediately pulls his hand back after feeling a wave of what to be some kind of strange background energy. "Did you just feel that?"   
Ash stepped back slightly, still staring at the clockwork box, noticing more active as if it was lying dormant. "Indeed I did."

"It's like some kind of psionic interface, It's probably what I exactly need to jumpstart the TARDIS!"

"Doctor, I'm really not sure about this..." Ash's concern did go through to the Time Lord as suddenly there was a bright flash of light following too much horror, he heard the Doctor's scream in agony and see the blue glowing roots burying underneath his skin, crawling up in both of his arms, continue to pass his neck and up to his cheeks.

In silence.

_"I've got you now."_


End file.
